


Too Human

by generictripe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coffee Shops, Drabble, F/M, Post SBURB, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The game seemed nothing more than an vague memory to him.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Drabble Prompt by iinane2olluxander on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Human

An old friend. Karkat mused,propping his chin in his hands. That wasn't really an appropriate term for her. Maybe part time flush crush? Possibly greatly desired love interest? Whatever she was,he could not forget her. No matter how hard he tried. An idle fingertip traced a pattern on the table in front of him. 

The game seemed nothing more than an vague memory to him. The blood. The pain. It was nothing more than a vapor,that slipped so easily from his mind. He found many great things on his new home to occupy himself with. Human coffee shops. Human websites. Human malls. It would be great if everything wasn't so...human.

The small cafe that he sat in was practically empty. A few humans were at tables.their eyes trained on the laptop screens in front of them. Karkat warmed his hands around his drink. It was quite chilly outside. That was something this former Alternian troll was still not used to. Absently,he ran a hand through his hair,feeling the place were his nubby horns used to be. That was another thing he wasn't used to.

The jingle of the cafe door brought him back to Earth. Dark eyes flickered up to meet the bright green of the old friend. The snowy dog ears that used to twitch on the top of her head were but a memory, as was the planets that she spun between her fingertips.  
Her once long hair was cropped short, reminiscent of Lalonde's. Jade walked differently now too. It seemed she had filled out from being a scawny teenager covered in mud and tree leaves to a tall woman. Karkat's breath caught. Fuck. _Fuck._

"Hello Karkat," she smiled, showing teeth that had indeed been fixed of their minor defect. She sat down, a cup of spiced tea already in her gloved hands. Karkat cleared his throat,hoping that his voice would not squeak on the way out. "Hey Harley. You look...nice. For a brown monkey alien." She laughed and it sounded like she was thirteen again, building robots with oil covered hands. "Well I could say the same for you!"

It was going well. Relief flooding his mind, Karkat finally smiled. It was small and out of practice, but it was a genuine smile. For the first time in a long time, he was happy. All because of an old friend and a cup of coffee. and he liked it that way.


End file.
